Prisoner
by LoveDrugs
Summary: Welcome to Fuuka High Security Jail! How will Natsuki survive in a lesbian jail ? How will she cope with her memorie ? Read and Find ;) Rated M to be sure and for later chapters.
1. You're screwed

**_Hi Hi everyone!  
_**

**_This is my first fanfic' in english, so excuse me if it sucks so much... You're welcome to tell me when you saw too much error._**

**_I don't know where this fic' will go but i like the concept. A dead gorgeous Natsuki in a lesbian jail :D I love it! Nyaahhahaha_**

**_Sorry, i suffer of sadistic thoughts :P_**

**_Enjoy. _**

* * *

_Chapter n°1 : I'm screwed.  
_

My name is Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga.

I'm a twenty-two years chick and before 'the accident', I was a mechanic in a little shop in Tokyo. I lived in a rather large apartment in the center of the town, hang out with my friends and even had some beautiful flings here and here. What can I say, I'm hot and I know it.

A fucking good life if you want my opinion…

But now, all of this is over.

My life is over.

I screwed up…

I fucking screwed up this time.

Yeah, yeah, what did you do? What are you up to?

Actually, I'm in a police car and I'm driven to Fuuka High security jail…

Yeah, you heard me well, but let me explain.

One night, while I was playing a game on my super large new TV, my little sister burst with her girlfriend Miyu Glear in my apartment, crying and sniffing loudly.

I immediately threw my game control away and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, you're safe now, everything is okay." I caressed her hair and pulled her on the couch.

"What happened Alyssa?" I asked softly.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" She kept crying and hiding her face in my chest, searching my warm.

That's when I noticed her blouse was torn and ripped. Her pants were covered in dirt and her hair messier than normal.

Confusion.

Panic.

Anger.

I felt all these emotions shake me.

I raised my head and stared at Miyu. She was shaking and crying silently. She kept saying "I'm sorry" while holding my sister's hand between hers. She must have felt my gaze on her 'cause she looked back at me, opening and closing her mouth as if words couldn't escape her.

Anger.

Like a violent blow, it hit me again and I had to growl to control myself.

Miyu sensed it and began to speak.

"I-I…" she gulped loudly and made my worst nightmare real…

"I'm sorry Natsuki ! I was late! Everything is my fault! When I arrived Alyssa was cornered by three men who were touching her, and talking dirty to her. She was screaming for help, crying… They tried to drag her away in a dark street when they heard my footsteps… "

I was breathing hard, really hard. You could almost see smoke escape from my nose.

"I grabbed one of the guys and destroyed him but the other left before… I cared only for Alyssa, so I took her to a nearly hospital and brought her here… I'm sorry,"

My sister's arms tightened around me.

But I didn't care.

Anger.

Anger, anger, anger.

A rape ?!

They tried to rape my baby sister?

"WHO?!" I yelled. "WHO DARED TOUCH ALYSSA?"

My sister jumped off me and climbed on Miyu, frightened by my outburst.

I saw the worry in her eyes but I couldn't care less.

All I could feel was the anger burning my soul, devouring my body. My sanity and my mind disappeared little by little.

And all I could remember was the words 'hospital' and 'guy destroyed'.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was covered in blood from head to toe.

I stood up weakly and felt dizzy.

I looked around but what I discovered… Oh god…

The walls, the bed, the windows, all the furniture were covered in blood.

Two bodies laid on the floor, completely skinned.

I instantly puked all my stomach and screamed in horror. It wasn't possible, it was a nightmare!

And the smell… Please, somebody saved me…

But no such luck..

Everything went so fast. The door burst opened, there were people screaming, yelling, throwing up, and crying.

I was pushed roughly on the door and transported in a van.

I've been accused of torture and murders.

Judged and declared guilty.

I remembered my mom crying her heart out and my sister shouting my name, again and again.

But I couldn't reach them, I was forced to leave and now, now I'm in this fucking car, on my way to jail.

I know what you're thinking, it's pretty vague... Well, sorry, but I have some trouble with my memory lately.

I can't remember that day! I have nightmares every night since then. I have flashs and storms of emotions but… But I can't understand, I can't keep everything together.

I'm lost… I'm shocked… I'm screwed.

* * *

My mind is blank.

I'm here but at the same time I'm not.

I felt like a doll between the hands of the jail's guardians.

My dark blue hair fall on my shoulders and my face like a curtain, covering my deep emeralds from the lights. I am pale like a ghost, fragile, reduced to a scared little girl.

At first, I had to sit and wait until they finish completing my administrative file.

Then, they asked me to nicely collaborate on my 'medical checkup'.

I'm not very keen of doctors and tests but now, I can guarantee you, I HATE THEM.

Believe me.

Please, believe me.

Oh God, you're gonna make me spell it, don't you?

Well, the very 'nice' lady asks you to strip. She take your blood for special tests, verify every inch of your skin and the worst, she inspect your holes for possible drugs, weapons or whatever. ALL YOUR FUCKING HOLES. You have to stay straight and wait until she asks you to bend, exposing your magnificent ass to make a stupid nurse wet!

Don't cry lovely reader, you asked for it. (Nyaahaha, the author feels like a sadist at this moment and loves it)

After this little 'entertainment', an officer came and gave you an odious orange uniform with a number on it.

Your number, your register from now on.

I can assure you that even a top model will look like shit in that thing.

So I tried to take an original start. I rolled up my sleeves, loosened three buttons to let my white tank top appear and let my hands slipped in my pockets.

I give a rebel image like I don't care what you're thinking or talking.

Perfect.

I open the door and close my eyes, ready to face my fate.

* * *

The officer comes to get me and asks me to sit in the van.

Again.

But this time, I'm not alone.

There's a woman with red hair in a ponytail who waved at me when I climb in the van. She is smiling like a crazy and honestly, it's creeping me out.

Behind us is a tall but nevertheless beautiful goddess. She stares at the window, her olive eyes clouded with sadness. Her long silver hair falls like a cascade on her shoulders. I need some minutes to take my eyes away, really, she is bewitching.

At her side is another girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She seems bored like hell but smiles when she caught my eyes.

The last one is a little girl with eyes of different color. She's frowning and glaring at everything. I even think I heard a growl like a caged animal. Pretty scary…

Suddenly, the red haired speaks and attracts our entire gaze.

"Come on girls, don't be all freaky and sad! I'm Midori! Seventeen years and at your service for everything!"

She stares at me "E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g" She whispers the last part and continues with her rant

"Come on, come on let's have fun!" She begins to clap her hands and to dance.

.God.

I'm so screwed.

But before I go in total panic mode, the officer comes back and shouts.

"Shut it Midori or you will be sent in solitary confinement again!"

She immediately falls silent and I inwardly cheer for the officer.

The rest of the drive was quiet and the tension rose the more we approached Fuuka.

* * *

We crossed the high railings of the jail and stopped further.

We were inspected once more and tied by the foot to each other before being brought to the back of a big building.

We were aligned and told to wait the chiefs of security.

Five minutes later, two women came and stood in front of us.

One of them was a little taller than I, short black hair, glasses with mischievous eyes and a flirty smile.

The other was scarier, teal green hair, violet eyes, scowling with an aggressive posture.

"Welcome to Fuuka high security jail, little birds. I'm Chie Harada and will be your guardian during your stay." She exclaimed and winked at us.

"Here" She pushed the other girl toward us "Is my partner Tomoe Marguerite. We will watch, help, and speak with you. Respect the rules and we will respect you. Don't cause any problem and we will not cause you any problem." She looked at us under her glasses and smirked.

"Yeah, don't mess with us and everything will be okay. If not, good luck with your life here. Oh, don't forget, here you're just like shit, here, I'm a queen." Added Tomoe.

Okaaaaayyyyy, I don't like her. She creeps me out, she is a freak and has a little complex of superiority.

Come closer sweaty, I will just kick your ass so damn hard.

As if on cue, she turned to me and glared.

The other chief of security, Chie, scolded at her 'partner' and mouthed something.

Too bad, I didn't hear or understand but by the face Tomoe made, it was something like a warning.

I grinned inwardly.

Then…

Then, hell broke on us.

"Come on ladies ~~ It's time for your encounter with your future companions and for the speech of the director." Chie sang with a wide smile.

Oh hell….

We were dragged in the building; we could hear the cheers, shouts and comments from the others prisoners.

Comments about sex, rape, sweat juice, tasty biscuit and others stuffs I don't want to rep-repeat…

I was sweating, I began to tremble, I was nervously touching my hair.

Oh god, oh god, oh god…

The double door opened and we were directed on a little stage which was settled just for us.

We arrived in what looked like a dining hall.

A huge crowd of female criminal waited us.

When we all raised our head, it was a zoo.

All the women mewed, growled, imitated claws moves…

Here I am a vulgar piece of meat in a cage full of hungry lions.

"Hey little kitten, come play with mama"

"Kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Grraaouuuu"

"Call me mistress!"

Please.

SOMEBODY HELP ME!

TBC…

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. It's a chapter to settle everything, i promise the next will be funnier and sexier ;)**_

_**Reviews \o/**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Kisses.**_


	2. Don't let your guard down

**_Hello again my dear kittens. (Fuhrer Eisbergs had a great idea with cute nicknames for his/her readers ^^)  
_**

**_Sorry for the wait and i'm so so sorry because this chapter was hard to write and i'm not completely satisfied with it (i don't even talk about grammar and stuffs...) so please forgive me for this one._**

**_It will be a Shizuru x Natsuki story, don't panic :D_**

**_Obviously, i was inspired by TRAPPED (Asuka Tenjou) but was disappointed when the author didn't finish her/his story, so i tried mine. (Nevertheless, i highly recommend it)_**

**_Shizuru isn't in this chapter but will appear in the next one :D I have to admit i'm still torn between a bad or a good Shizuru... Must wait to find out ;)_**

**_Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy :D_**

* * *

_Chapter n°2 :_

I began to feel dizzy, everything seemed so unreal…

All those horny women, this room, so white, so dirty…

Nothing could be worse…

'Oh you're so wrong little Natsuki' said the karma (Nyahahaaha)

Suddenly, a tall, strong and confident blond-haired girl came on the stage followed by a little brunette with brown eyes and glasses.

"CUT IT OUT GIRLS!" The blond yelled.

Amazingly, everyone quieted.

The blond smirked.

"Alright. First, welcome to Fuuka newbies! I am the director of this establishment, Haruka Suzushiro. You will all be under my care and watch. Respect my rules, and you will live old and for a long time. I know you already have a speech of authority from the security's chiefs so I will just present you the staff and your work for the community during your stay."

She gestured to the little brunette to come closer.

The said girl approached and bowed before smiling shyly. Some girls were about to shout something but were quickly cut off by a very dangerous glance from the director.

"This is Yukino Kikukawa, my dear assistant and 'friend'-" I don't know why but, the word _friend _ seemed so wrong at this moment that my eyes kept wondering between the two women. "-And I warn you all, no one, I said no one authorized to touch, flirt or dirty talk to her without answering to ME"

Okaayyyy, note for myself, stay the hell away from those two.

I didn't notice it during the director's talk but there were more people on the stage now.

Two men came near Haruka and bowed slightly with charming smiles on their face.

"Tate Yuuichi and Takeda Masachi will be your supervisors. If you need anything: a talk, some material or a shoulder to cry, just ask them. But if you're aggressive, making ruckus or something like this, count on these two to calm you and punish you. Add to this fact our chiefs of security Tomoe Marguerite and Chie Harada"

At the mention of Chie, we could hear some cat noises and whistling.

Said girl threw a wink and a seductive smile to the crowd and..us.

Fuck.

Crazy girls.

Next, three others people turned to us.

A man, Reito Kanzaki, the perfect guy, to be honest. A dazzling smile, handsome figure and sexy eyes. He was the person in charge of the coffee the jail opened in town to help prisoners to reintegrate society. All the benefices go to an association for children.

Senou Aoi, brown hair and blue eyes, a sympatric smile and cheerful attitude waved at us and warned us of her strict politic around good manners and workers. She's the also in charge of the coffee but more for the waitresses.

After her, a strange man, maybe in his forties, affro hair and little glasses, a little too much weight without being really fat approached: Kaiji Sakomizu. He wasn't scary or prince-like but I could feel a certain warm emanating from him. He had a soft reassuring voice and was in charge of the garage and all reparations in the jail.

AMEN.

Finally, someone normal and interesting, I thought gingerly.

I snapped back to the director when she continued her rant.

"Every month, you will receive a personal planning, and don't be a smartass; the guardians will help you remember it." She sighed at this "You will alternatively work in the coffee, garage and do public chores under the watch of these guys "She gestured to the staff she introduced earlier

"Now, don't forget that everyone outside of this place hates you for a reason but here, we don't. We're willing to give you a second chance, to help you come back in the society. Think about it and prove us that you can do it, that it was just a bad mistake. Everyone is human, everyone make mistake. I'm not judging you." She made a little pause and let the drama of her words hit us.

"So, newbies, I wish you a good stay and a good appetite 'cause it's dinner time and…

Good luck with that." She whispered her last words dejectedly.

With these, her and 'her other friends' left the room to their comfortable office and let the guardians deal with us.

What was that? Who do that loud blonde girl think she is ?!

I felt like I was going in a training camp for some future war and not in jail…

At the same time, what did I expect? Kisses, hugs and bunnies? Come on Natsuki, get a grip on yourself, Santa Claus will not come in here with a beautiful card _'you are release from prison'_ in his basket.

* * *

Lost in my thought, I absentmindly followed the other convicts around and help myself with the food.

But when I arrived to the end of the service, a busty red hair girl near my age handed me a chocolate bar with a shy smile and sad eyes as if she understood what was raging in my head.

We stared at each other for a while, speaking words that cannot escape our mouth until I was pushed aside by another prisoner.

I came back to reality and looked at the room to find a spot where I could eat safely and quietly.

I saw a table near a window with no one around and made a sprint avoiding the hungry gazes and touchy hands thrown in my way.

'Stay concentrate, stay concentrate, stay concentrate' I kept repeating those words in my head like a mantra to give me courage.

I finally sat at my table and with one last look around me, I began to eat.

Actually, I was really surprised, the food tasted pretty good and I found myself happy at that idea, and maybe everything wasn't so 'screwed' after all.

While eating, I elaborate a plan to survive during my stay here.

Tccch, must have a good plan 'cause with an accusation of murders and torture…To make it short, I will be here for a looooong time.

I sighed.

Some ideas popped in my head but how can I say that, there were fucking clichés.

I can join a gang and be a part of a huge plan to escape

I can become the whore of some big ass of this place and assure myself a good place and rather comfortable life.

I can play it discreet and low and just avoid all problems and useless attention

I can begin a drug business and-

All my thoughts stopped in an instant when a foreign shadow covered my plate.

I raised slowly my eyes and met two yellow irises. Those eyes seemed so hungry, predatory and lusty that they sent shivers and goose bumped run wildly in my body.

The said body, much to my horror, leaned over me, touching my body with his good assets.

"Hi sexy" A sultry voice attacked my ear.

I immediately stiffened and let my eyes roamed everywhere. Some women were cheering, yelling, mewling, some licked their lips.

Fuck.

I was a prey.

"I saw you here, all alone and cold" Her breath hit my skin and I grew colder and colder.

Her finger traced my arm up and down slowly "I'm Kaname but you… you can call me whatever you want" She whispered the last part and grazed my neck...

I felt all emotions leave me and when she tried to lick my ear, I lost it.

I stood up abruptly, pushing her backward, grabbed my tray and shoved it to her head. We heard a breaking noise followed by a sharp cry and blood.

Blood.

Little drops on the floor, on my uniform and specially and on her face.

A sudden headache made my vision blur but…

I didn't have time to realize what happened, to put everything together coz' I was thrown-

T-H-R-O-W-N !

-roughly on the table and pinned forcefully by Tomoe, my lovely guardian.

"NUMBER 669 TO CONFINEMENT IMMEDIATELY!" She yelled.

While I was dragged outside the dining hall, all the room exploded with crazy and horny women giving the others guardians a peek of hell.

Two minutes later, I fell on the dirty ground of a little cell.

There were no light, almost no space and just a little hole and hatch to let the air filter.

"BE THANKFUL NUMBER 669! BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY, YOU WILL STAY TWO DAYS HERE BUT THE NEXT TIME… you will beg me to forgive you" hissed the freaky girl before slamming hard the door's cell.

TBC...

* * *

_**I know, not so good but with Shizuru in the next chapter ? It will be much beeeettterrrrrrr.**_

_**Stick with me (pleeeeaaaase xD)**_

_**Review \o/**_

_**Kisses.**_


	3. You're not alone

**_Welcome back my little kittens !  
_**

**_As I love you all so so much, I have a gift for Valentine's day: a new chapter._**

**_It's a little longer than my usual._**

**_I got some wonderful reviews! It warms my single heart (I know, I'm cheesy 8D)_**

**_Thank you, thank you very much for the support._**

**_I will not reveal my little secret about the story so soon, you will have to wait and stick around me (Nyahahahahha). _**

**_Surprise! Nao and Shizuru are in this chapter ;)_**

**_(Once again, I apologize for the grammar and all, it's not easy to write english with all the french rules in head héhé)_**

* * *

_Chapter n°3_

Shit.

It's been what? Two, maybe three hours that I'm here and I'm already thrown in confinement with one of the chiefs of security on my ass.

And this cell…

"…"

It's dark, dirty, it smells like dead rats.

I can barely lean on the wall without scratching myself against it…

Two days… What am I going to do?

And what will happen to me when I will be out? This girl will surely skin me alive for breaking her nose and humiliating her in the middle of the dining hall… If I'm lucky, she is a part of a gang and I will die:

1) Raped

2) Tortured

3) Skinned

Yeaaaaayyyy…

The more I think, the more I sigh.

I'm a lost case.

"Hey, you're new here?"

I jump startled to hear someone else in my cell and roamed the room up and down

"THE HELL?!" I yell

"Come on sweaty, think a little, ghosts don't exist"

Right.

It's a very, very, very little cell, no one can be there with me. In fact, no one can fit with me here.

Then I remembered the hatch…

The hatch, the others cells, maybe some neighbors, obviously some neighbors.

All come in my head and I realize what is happening.

Maybe I will not be so alone during those two days after all.

"Humm.. Hey?" I try

"Hiha! She noticed me" the voice deadpanned.

"Why are you here?" I ask curious, you know, in a prison for freaks, in confinement…

"Straight to the point, don't you? Well, some violence and stuffs… and you, what are you doing here?"

"Hmmm… you know, stuffs…. And violence…" I mumble the last part.

"Hahaha, the little bird has claws after all."

The voice seems to enjoy herself but strangely, I am not disgusted or scared. It feels familiar.

Something feels familiar.

"Hééé whatever… what's your name?"

"Oh you know, sometimes it's better to not know"

Okayyyy…

"How many days did you take?"

"I don't really remember, you lost track of time where I am."

Come on….

"And where are you?"

"You. Where are you?"

"Okay, good point. I don't really know where we are and all but still…" 'you're weird' …

What am I doing? I have no idea

But I can't help it.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo, what are your first impressions birdy?" the voice asks me playfully "Did it please you?"

I roll my eyes and sit cross-legged against the wall.

"To tell you the truth…"

* * *

The two days went like this, with me chatting of everything and nothing with this mysterious voice and as stupid as it can sound, I don't see time fly.

The little trapdoor opened and someone shove a plate with food in my cell.

I take it and inspect it.

"Pouaaaahh do you see that stuff?! It stinks and looks like…euh..shit?" I said chuckling nervously.

"Language!" reprimands the voice. "But I must agree, distasteful"

Suddenly, we heard someone yell and bang loudly against a door like a caged animal.

"Crazy bunch of freaks" I whisper

"How cruel Nat-chan! After all, if you're here it's because you're one of them…" the sultry voicesays

'Nat-chan?!' The hell? I didn't say my name, how did it know? And what with the'them'?

"Them? Don't you rather mean 'us'?" I tell a little suspicious

"Hmmm it depends of you Nat-chan…"

What?!

What does it mean?

'Nat-chan' again.

"Hey! What do you mean and how did you know my nam-"I try to fire back but am interrupted by my charming Tomoe.

"Shut up psycho and come with me. End of your punishment." She states bored.

"What?!" "Let me go queen's freak I need to-" I stop talking when I see a vein pops in the head of Tomoe. Her eyes shine with rage and her face reddens

Oh fuck…

"You…"

"You!"

She slams me against the door of my cell and spits on my face "Little shit! I swear, you will not survive your stay, I will make sure of this"

"TOMOE! That's enough!" Chie yells.

She gnashes her teeth and adds "Watch your back"

"Go back to your patrol, I will take care of her security chief Tomoe Marguerite." Chie sternly says.

"As you wish Harada" Tomoe storms out of the corridor and yells at every criminal she finds.

* * *

Chie removes my handcuffs and smiles seductively.

"Hey there, I know we didn't have time to introduce ourselves due to your punishment but now… I'm Chie, it's a real _pleasure _to meet you and if you need anything, I'm at your service"

"Anything for beautiful ladies" She winks

I unintentionally blush at her words and turn my face away to hide it. I hear her smirk. Yes, hear it.

"By the way, this week you will not receive an entire schedule. Thanks to your punishment, you missed your therapy's sessions so you will have to take them before the beginning of the next week."

I stop walking.

"Wait, wait wait. Therapy session? Why?"

"Come on beautiful, if you're here, it's not for nothing and someone tells me that you're amnesic, some medical therapy can't be so bad."

"Especially with Viola-san" she smirks devilishly.

I eye her with suspicion and feel a shiver run down my spine at the mention of the mysterious Viola.

We arrive at the cafeteria and I immediately straiten myself. I can sense all the looks and whispers from the others. I even by all luck pass Kaname's eyes.

Oh god, or whatever people call you, please, saves me.

She wears a splint at her arm and an 'orthèse' **(****I don't know how to say it in english, it's medical'stuff to support the articulation) **at her neck… but even with that, her eyes are hungry and she licks her lips like a predator.

I can read her when she mouths me 'YOU ARE MINE'

I shiver.

My blood runs cold in my veins and my core howls in fear and anger.

I shake my head and follow Chie who is watching me with an eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing… I'm just cold."

"Want me to warm you up?"

"Ba-BAKA!" I scream, blushing furiously and embarrassed.

"Hahahahha, just so funny to tease hahhaah. Anyway, we're here. Good luck and don't forget, I'm at your service~~" She sings while retreating to survey the area.

"Oh hé number 669, don't be late to your therapy or I will 'punish you'"

Okay, it's beginning to creeping me out. Is someone here who doesn't want to fuck me?

* * *

At the same time, in the second floor, a slender body is leaned on the security bar staring attentively at a shy blunette.

"Ara, ara what a cute little puppy~" squeals a Kyoto Ben's voice.

"I would love to show her my special leash and collar fufufufu…"

Her body is burning from excitement and desire.

"I could just eat her alive" murmurs the woman in a trance snapping her tongue on her teeth.

"Mouuu, bad Shizuru, bad"

A wave of giggles fills the air before the woman comes back to the infirmary.

* * *

Do you ever have that sensation? The sensation of someone's watching you? Strange and uncomfortable… You turn every time in all the directions, look a little panicked and paranoid but you can't brush it off.

Well, it's what I'm feeling now…

Come on, I begin to believe Tomoe, maybe I will not survive my first week here.

This is insane.

I shrug all those feelings off, put my famous Kuga death glare in place and walk to the food.

I take all I can in my plate, after two days in this little cell with almost nothing edible to eat, I am quite hungry.

And once again, when I arrive at the end of the self, the same busty red-head slips some sweets in my hands.

I raise my eyes and look at her. I tilt my head slightly to stare deeper in her beautiful violet eyes, trying to figure her out. But all I can see is kindness and sadness. She emits warm feelings and a sensation of friendliness just like a mother would.

My gaze softens and I whisper with my husky tone a thank you. A little smile grazes her face and I feel happy to have initiated it.

I leave and sit at the table in the far corner of the hall, my glare comes back and I make sure to send it to all the women trying to touch or approach me.

But…

There's always a but…

I can't really understand if my glare frightens them or arouses them more…

I finally began to eat, loving the taste of the food but get interrupted by a sneaky red head girl with lime green eyes.

"Hi"

I glare fiercely and ignore her.

"Hey, it's not polite to ignore friendly people."

"…"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad to have a friend some time, especially here…"

I turn my face away and shrew pleasantly on my food.

'Friend' good joke.

The cheeks of the girl redden and she grabs my bread and throw it in my face.

"What the fuck?! Do you want to die?!" I spit

"Hush mutt, at least you talk now."

"Mutt?! What's your fucking problem?! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Don't be a drama queen"

I chock on my plate and stare at her incredulously.

"Much better" She grins "So, the name's Nao. I just think you would need some friendly company but to see how you seem to love the idea… what do you think about an ally?"

I continue to stare at her, processing the information and latest events.

"It can't be worse than being alone with all these sharks" she points at the hungry gazes we receive.

"And who can assure me you're not one of them?" I ask finally amuse by the girl antics.

"Oh please, do I look that desperate to even want to jump at you?" she rolls her eyes and holds her hand.

I huff and close one of my eyes before I shake her hand.

"Wow, is that a little smile I see on your face? Careful, it could kill you" she says laughing loudly.

"Stupid red-head" I mumble

"Oh come on, you watch my back I will watch yours, just don't stare too much at my perfect ass, you could die from blood loss" She smirks with her eyebrows moving up and down.

"Too bad… I _really_ love firm cheeks" I whisper huskily.

She blushes and looks away.

I laugh, enjoying the fact to get her back for earlier.

"By the way, I'm Natsuki." Well, after all, it can be useful to have someone to trust here.

"Hmmm. I think I will keep mutt, I love it more."

"Tchhk. Whatever spider" 'spider' where did that come from? I have no idea, but it suits her.

We begin a starring contest but break it to laugh together.

Finally, the word friend seems nice. She doesn't look much different than I am and she doesn't want to fuck me right here right now.

Two good points.

"Hé, do you know the red-head with the cooks?"

"Oh you talk about Mai! Yeah, she is very nice. She always does stuffs to cheer up people or make them smile like giving extra food or hugs. "

"She gave me some sweets the first day I was here and today. Do you know why she is here? She looks too kind to end up in this place"

"I know, she deserves so much better. She aimed a famous bank for money to pay a surgery to save her little brother. When she was caught, all the media went crazy because she was sent here for ten years. The judge was her ex-boyfriend, her jealous and angry boyfriend who punished her more than needed."

"Son of a biscuit! How dare he?! Some people really get on my nerves!" I feel my inside growl. My anger rises and that feeling… that feeling I know too well and absolutely not at the same time, dangerous, dangerously familiar…

I take deep breaths and drink my water quickly to cool me. I have to take my control back. I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them.

"Are you alright? You just space out and it creeps me out " Nao tells.

" No, don't be. It's ok, just a small headache. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, Was it someone else in the solitary? Another prisoner or something?"

"Euh you're sure it's just a small headache you have? By definition in the solitary you're alone and you can't contact anyone. Plus, you REALLY were alone, no one been in there this week…"

I gaze at nothing, thinking about my two days in confinement.

I didn't dream, I talked with someone, I shared things with that person.

Or did I black out again?

Fuck, what's wrong with me?!

"Hé you go again… Lost in lalaland and abandoning poor me… you know maybe you should go to the infirmary"

The infirmary, my therapy session!

"Oh shit! I have to go! See you later spider!" I say giving her my sweets and rushing to the infirmary.

If I'm late, Chie's going to rape me.

* * *

I run to the infirmary and scramble on the door.

A tall woman with short brown hair and blue eyes looks up at me startle. She eyes me curiously and suddenly wears a huge smile.

"Oh you must be number 669, don't you?"

I nod and show her my sleeve with the number.

"Not a talkative one? Well, it will change quickly with Viola-san, your therapist from now on. She waits for you in her office. Have fun 669~" She waves at me smiling like the devil.

What's with all these people? With my luck, I ended in a brothel…

I walk absentmindly to the door and knock softly.

"Come in" I hear a voice with a strange accent say.

* * *

I was reading number 669's files and starred dreamily at her photo when I heard a soft knocking.

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Come in" I said with my Kyoto Ben.

The door opens lowly revealing a blushed raven hair beauty. She is wearing her uniform in a fashion way. The upper part is dangling at her waist showing her smooth toned arms. Her white tank top hides nearly nothing of her slim body, even her fabulous abs are showing a little.

And that face... Pale skin just like a doll with fierce emeralds shining like two jewels. Her soft raven hair fall like a waterfall on her.

'Hmmmm' I can't help but lick my lips to get rid of the thirst that suddenly threaten my mouth.

Oh my little sexy puppy, I will make sure you're enjoying our sessions fufufufu.

* * *

_**Nyahahahahahha. I know, it's an horrible way to finish a chapter but I love it (sadistic author is happy)**_

_**By the way, I think my Shizuru will like to be sadistic too :D (Just a hint for my future chapters)  
**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Much more kisses (just for today) :P**_


End file.
